


[Harry/Merlin]四月末分开旅行

by wenquanzhu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 以及这是个后知后觉的白骑士DS, 彼时我的语文还是及格线之上, 画手n年前的创作请不要嫌弃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenquanzhu/pseuds/wenquanzhu
Summary: Merlin需要别人需要他才能活下去。当他不再被Harry需要时，他也就不再爱他了。但是，这只是Merlin自己单方面这么认为。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin





	[Harry/Merlin]四月末分开旅行

01  
“我真的受够了！”床头柜上的马克杯随着Harry打着石膏的手臂应声而落，Harry Hart丝毫不在意那是不是他的Merlin最爱的杯子，好吧，他的Merlin……也许马上就不是他的了，“我说了多少次，那不是你的错！停止叽叽歪歪像个老太婆一样折磨你自己！”  
“不，受够的人是我。下次，如果我不能把你从前线救回来，听着，我真的会疯，”Merlin定定地看着Harry还露在纱布外面棕色的左眼，床上的人移开目光不去看他，“我不要求你保证什么，我也不能要求你，因为你做不到——”  
“FUCK YOU, MERLIN! ”  
“我累了，Harry。”  
“得了吧Merlin，你就是不敢承认自己有病！”  
“我承认，”Merlin在他来得及开口前就倾身堵住对方的嘴，那尝起来就如同曾经千千万万次的吻一般，松开后，他说，“而且那会害了你。”

02  
“就这样？”  
“你还想怎样？”Roxy翻了个白眼。  
“不不不，我是说，他们看起来那么，嗯，适合对方，怎么会因为一次任务两个人就掰了，何况，就算Harry受了重伤可能就死在加拿大了，但Merlin救了他，呃，我是说，你怎么会跟救了你的人分手，何况Merlin救了Harry那么多次。”Eggsy吸了一口纸杯里的可乐，停顿了一下，想说什么，但是又说不出口。  
——就算他们分手后，Merlin还是一如往常一般，千千万万次。

03  
Merlin累了。  
毕竟，当你的恋人每次都自杀式外勤风格一样地出任务，换了谁都累。  
如果有一天他不能回来呢，如果，如果我并没有我想象中的那样强大，我希望看着他每次任务，每次失控，每次不计后果，为的是每次都能把他拉回来，但这么做的最大的不安就是，万一我做不到，我会看着他陨落，伟大的Galahad，圣洁骑士，弹尽粮绝之时，甚至手脚折断之后，不过是普通人，他会疼。  
我会疼。Merlin想。  
我会受不了。  
——可是我会放任他这么做。Merlin抓住马克杯的把手，新的杯子形状与Harry送的那只无异，与Harry打碎的那只也没什么区别，只是，那只杯子不再与Harry有任何关系了。Merlin又放下它，任由里面的液体冷掉。

04  
这样的关系是不对的。  
Merlin不止一次这么想着，但不是在那些时候——在Harry的各种行为影响他时：有时是西装早已破损的绅士，躲在枪林弹雨中一面岌岌可危的土墙之后却还在吼着——“叫支援的Percival快点儿”；有时是炸药即将引爆，倒计时所剩无几之时他从耳机传来带有电子杂音的一句——“Merlin，告诉我需要做什么，告诉我是哪根线”；有时——  
有时，Harry将他操进床垫，Merlin除了身体中那不断进犯的一部分上跳动的血管和趴着时鼻翼感受到的枕头质感之外什么都不能感知，Harry很少在做爱中说话，Merlin泄出一两声的呻吟，整个卧室充斥着粗重的呼吸声——他是需要我的……是这样……那样的想法，在梅林眼前，在白色的枕头上，浮现成一行字，黑色的字母随着Harry的动作一下一下纠缠，变换，伸展，打开，最终变成一条一条黑线，与枕头上的褶皱重合，然后他高潮，所有的色彩消失，只留下白色，炫目的白色，Harry抵着他，手指攀上他的胸口，压紧，然后他咬着他的耳朵，告诉他，他爱他，他要他，他不能离开他。  
这样的关系是不对的，他们该停止。  
直到他们在一起的第七个年头，那一年上上任Lancelot在沙特牺牲，紧接着Lee死在了训练生最后的考试中。那之后，Harry确实收敛了很多，Merlin，虽然不想承认，但是Lee的死确实让他没那么心累，毕竟，他不用再担心Harry的每次任务，不用为他每个下意识的决定而提心吊胆，甚至那段时期Merlin没有担任Galahad每次出外勤的上线。于是就出事了。  
他们分手前的最后一次合作的任务，在快要结束的温暖湿润的四月，Galahad是被抬下飞机的，无意识的，在两万米高空中心脏骤停一次，以及，切开了气管，去他妈的圣洁骑士。

05  
“我承认。”Merlin说完开始吻他。Harry让Merlin的舌尖扫过自己口腔中的每一寸黏膜，每一片牙齿，当它要离开时，Harry却忽然有种世界要崩塌的错觉，他了解Merlin，比任何人都了解Merlin，他知道Merlin为什么会跟他在一起，从一开始就知道——这么说的原因是，Merlin跟他在一起很久之后才意识到自己想从Harry Hart身上得到什么，大概，七年吧；大概，就是那句“我承认”才表明Merlin真正说出来自己的需求，只有说出那句话他才真的正视了自己的畸形，心理的扭曲。Harry在内心苦笑，我们都是畸形的，但是Merlin太迟钝了，如果他早就意识到，也许……  
他被松开。  
“而且那会害了你。”  
Harry看着Merlin的嘴唇，他怕Merlin接下去要说的话，那种一旦说出口就会不复从前，一旦说出口就是世界末日，是Harry Hart的世界末日，那样的残酷的一句话。  
他看着Merlin的嘴一张一合，他听不到，但是他知道他说了什么。  
“你是个懦夫。”Harry早就不在乎了，他什么都不在乎了。  
如果Merlin早就意识到，也许，他们早就分开了。  
正如他们现在这样。  
1997年的四月末，他们从此分开旅行。

06  
Harry将那延长到了七年，不能再多了。从另一个层面上说，他享有Merlin的陪伴，算上非爱情的那种，有二十四年。对任何人来说都太久了。对Merlin来说，近乎是不可能的。  
Harry早就知道Merlin有什么毛病。  
Merlin不能维持长久关系，这关系中包括他与亲人，他与朋友，他与爱人，他与各种跟他有交集的人。如果他不是加入Kingsman，恐怕不能维持的还有长久的工作。Merlin是高智商但他不是反社会，Merlin是技术宅但他不是社交恐惧。他的工作，他的说话风格，他的行事准则容易被旁人，被不了解他的人误解，仅此而已。他无法维持长久关系，最长的爱情关系是这七年与Harry Hart的爱情；最长的友情关系，也是与Harry，在他们分手之后的那十七年，直到Harry死在肯塔基。  
Merlin的第一个女友，是高中时班里的最后一名，沉默寡言但还算好看的女孩子，他们在一起的那段时间，Merlin帮她补习，那段关系维持了一个学期，期末的时候，女孩子稍微努力，成绩刷刷地提高，也渐渐地有了些朋友，然后Merlin劈腿了，就这么甩了那个姑娘。  
Merlin在大学时出柜，那时他们几个数学系的男生去酒吧，他就这么遇见了那个让他出柜的男孩，说男孩也不为过，17岁，辍学，沉迷酒精，还好他不吸毒，第一次出来卖就遇见Merlin这么善良的人。那段关系有大概两个月。分开时，男孩有了份正经工作，不再买醉，头发剪得短短的，笑起来很阳光。Merlin甩了他，毫无疑问地。  
再后来三三两两的人来了又走，Merlin的朋友换了又换。然后他加入Kingsman。这个工作极大地满足了他的需求。后来，Harry被招募，成为他的第一批训练生，而后成为他培养出的第一位骑士，他们相爱，就像Merlin曾经所有那样的爱情，哈，所谓的“爱情”。Harry每次都自嘲，所谓的“爱情”——那不是爱情，是需要。是Merlin病态地需要别人需要他。Merlin这种人维持关系需要自己被另一方需要，当对方不再需要自己时，Merlin得不到自己活下去的目标，于是就会寄希望于另外的，“可怜”的人，并不是说他们真的可怜，只是说，他们需要Merlin，或多或少，有的需要他的帮助，有的需要他的善良，有的，需要Merlin，只是Merlin。高中时，是没有人喜欢的孤僻少女，大学时是生活惨绿的少年，再后来，是Harry Hart，这个外勤风格让任何上线头疼，心跳加速，担惊受怕的骑士却病态地满足Merlin的喜好。他需要骑士身陷险境，这样Merlin就可以救他，并且觉得自己被需要，而且这种需要攸关性命，比他之前经历过的任何一种需要都要更加强烈，更加地，有满足感，更容易，上瘾。Merlin陷得太深，他甚至都没有发现Harry为了维持这种关系而故意少带几个弹匣，或者Merlin以为的下意识迎敌，都是故意的，那是Harry故意的，他故意让自己暴露于危险之中，好让Merlin离不开自己。  
就是这样的七年，Harry得以与Merlin共享一张床。  
Harry需要Merlin，只是Merlin，他并不需要对方做什么，就只是，Merlin。但是，需要Merlin和需要Merlin做什么是两回事，前者不需要实际行动而后者则不然。  
然而Lee的离开让33岁的骑士害怕了，他怕自己有一天如果真的死在任务中，死在Merlin的眼前，Merlin会失去从自己这里索取被需要的感觉，Merlin会寻找另一个人，他会的，他一定会的。他不会因为自己的离去就不再被另一个人需要被吸引而爱上对方。想法一旦根植，很难抹去。那段时间，Galahad从未有过的听话，但是换来的确是Merlin越来越少的关心，Harry知道，那就是预兆，是Merlin就要不能从自己这里得到需求的信号，是他就要失去他的时候了。于是他做了个决定。一个放在十七年前可能会万分后悔——事实上他确实后悔了——却在十七年后无比正确的决定。只不过这决定，代价太大，Galahad断了一条手臂，折了四根肋骨，大量失血，在两万米的高空中心脏骤停，以及，自己优美的脖子被划开为了连接呼吸机，顺带损失了他原来的声线，哦，还有最重要的，他失去了Merlin。  
好事是，也许称不上多好，Merlin终于意识到了自己在这段关系中的扭曲。是他过分地索取Harry需要自己的感觉。他在Harry无法取下呼吸机无法说话为自己辩护的这段时间反复查看任务记录，查看装备，他无法想象是Harry自己造成的这样的重伤，一开始他以为是Harry始终放不下Lee的死亡，可是后来，联系之前他们的七年，Merlin不得不承认，是自己害了Harry。如果这次他没有发现，还不知道Harry会瞒到什么时候。他在过分地想让Harry需要他，过分地希望自己能为骑士做什么，他的骑士满足了他，他的骑士，不顾一切地满足他，只是希望换回他的关注，他那所谓的“爱人”的关注，那些如果不是骑士提出就无法得到回应的关注，所谓的“爱情”……但是代价太大，Merlin无法承受。一方面无法原谅自己荒唐病态的需求，另一方面，Harry的爱，太沉重，他无法承受。  
Harry说得对，Merlin想。自己是个懦夫，他选择逃避。  
在那个四月末，Merlin最终丧失了与Harry继续走下去的勇气，分开旅行，对他们每个人都好。

07  
Harry Hart总是那个显得更像一个混蛋的人。  
就像人们都以为，是Harry的一次又一次以身犯险磨平了Merlin对他肆意妄为的感情。事实是，物以类聚，人以群分，什么样的人就能吸引到什么样的另一半。  
“我们都有病。我们互相都很混蛋地对待着彼此。”彼时，50岁的Galahad在自己肯辛顿的公寓，Eggsy在楼下的客房已然睡着，他忽然很想听听Merlin的声音，却挑起了一个糟糕的开头。如他所料，Merlin又在总部过夜。  
“Galahad，你知道我是什么样的人，我纵容你伤害自己，我甚至——”  
“那不是你的错。”  
“Harry……”Merlin停顿了好久，好像有一个世纪，那100年里只能听到彼此的呼吸声。  
“这句话你重复了十七年，这十七年来你一直这么告诉我，Harry，求你，放我走吧，你知道我没办法拒绝你的任何需求，我没有办法。”  
“是二十四年。”  
“Wha——”空旷的办公室中还回荡着自己错愕的声音。

08  
当Valentine的子弹随着“嘭”地一声飞速离开枪管，那一刻，Harry终于不再后悔自己十七年前的决定。他听到Merlin远在千里之外的一声“Harry——”，多亏那些高科技的小玩意儿，他听到Merlin声音中的颤抖，清清楚楚。有那么一点点小遗憾，就是，他不知道自己说的这最后一句，Merlin是否听清，毕竟，自己已经无法知道了。  
Galahad已经无法再感知任何事了。  
血浆迸溅，几乎是瞬间，Galahad就停止了呼吸。  
二十四年。  
我从一开始就原谅你这么做。因为，我知道，我并不爱你，从一开始，你对我不是爱，而我对你，亦不是爱情。这就是为什么我们吸引彼此。从一开始，它就不该发生。  
Harry Hart不会爱上任何人，他不会处理人与人之间的关系，从来不懂如何交往。那么为了维持关系，维持爱情，只能选择这样的方式，以及，特定的人群。换言之，那个人是不是Merlin都无所谓，只要是，Merlin那种特定的人——那种从别人身上获取自己生存目标的人，只要是这样，对于Harry来说，都可以。他做出要求，对方完成他的要求，Merlin需要自己被别人需要，而Galahad，需要别人。  
只不过Harry比对方早七年，甚至更早就意识到了这一点。  
不过是一场等价交换。  
在这段关系中，只有交换，以及，交换带来的满足与错觉。  
“我从没爱过你——”他想再说一句“I’m sorry”，甚至想再说一次Merlin的真名，但是，那太长了，他没有时间。

09  
前任Galahad的葬礼在四月，万物疯狂滋长的日子。  
那天，Merlin的嘴唇贴着冰冷的金属伞柄，整个人缩在kingsman标配的伞面之下，视野被切割成两半——墓地大片绿色的草地，以及被大片黑色遮住只剩下一条窄窄的灰白色天空。他没来由地想起他们那七年中的每一个共度的夜晚，他怀念他的身体，这十七年中从未有过的怀念。他无法再从人类那里求得活着的理由，只能变本加厉地工作，从不带情感的，无生命的事物中，找到自己度过每一天的意义。  
没有意义，对于Merlin来说，就相当于死了。可是他说不清，当他十七年前从Harry身边逃开，为什么之后还是不会在任务中放弃他，不管是不是可能影响任务，他可以损失任何一个外勤——并不是说他不会难过——但那不能是Galahad。那永远都不能是Galahad。  
“I love you”这三个单词太简单，但是Merlin永远无法把自己的行为定义为爱情，什么样的爱情会让对方不顾一切地伤害自己来满足另一半的需求。这不是爱。我无法说出，我爱Harry Hart。  
I need Harry，but I don’t love him.  
Harry给了他活下去的理由，时间跨度长达七年；1997年的四月结束之后，Harry让他不再从别人身上索取活着的理由，从此Merlin可以在他的工作他的生活他的一切跟人无关的事物中找到足够的被需要感，这，有十七年，并将持续到Merlin最终也因为各种各样的原因离开这个世界。  
Harry，Harry，总是Harry。  
Merlin离开了墓地，这次，这个四月末，他们才真正分开旅行。  
而“他爱我，他不顾一切地爱我”将填满Merlin之后漫长的岁月。

End

**Author's Note:**

> AO3补档。


End file.
